


断尾蜜囊

by yy1611114001



Category: tc2019
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:16:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yy1611114001/pseuds/yy1611114001





	断尾蜜囊

它们一旦入巢，就再也没有回头的路。

 

修改微博名称，是参加101系节目的固定流程。

马雪阳对着手机屏发愣，光标在编辑栏跳动，拇指迟迟按不下去，脑子乱糟糟，感觉有片段在视线里闪回。

 

只是一个名字而已，没什么要紧的。  
他这么想着，迅速删掉了名称前的四个字，喉咙忽地有些发渴，他甩丢了手机，像丢一块滚火烙铁，起身去端水。

偶像团体分崩离析，四字名称早已失去意义，独立的几个个体，却因大众记忆被死死地捆绑在一起，直到被彻底遗忘的那天。  
那么，他为其谱写的歌曲，也会随之渐趋消失，最后无人聆听传唱。

 

这是再自然不过的事，没什么可想的。  
他在心里骂自己矫情。

 

 

节目组明令禁止艺人在拍摄期间吸烟。

盥洗室，摄像机拍不着的地方。  
马雪阳靠着门槛瘫坐于台阶，像被抽干了脊髓。

背后花洒哗哗啦啦地喷落，水雾升腾，烟缕缭绕，把全身都溅湿。气体锐化他漂亮的面目，两条墨色清爽地修饰了眉轮，红润软唇在嘬食一根细管烟。

过气衰老的偶像，理应跌堕为埃芥，或被现实残蚀成风花，烟酒嫖赌毒，样样俱沾，才是大快人心的情节。

他鼓胸猛地吸了口，一滚浓烟缓缓地从口鼻呼出，吝啬地施舍尼古丁给肺部，连烟也在假抽。  
没有苦烟绕齿，没有烈酒烧喉，哪个都不会，又非要装作老练世故。

可是，到底三十三岁了，装也要装得像。

 

这边，张远抱着一大摞脏衣服艰难走进洗衣房，撂了活，扭头就发现角落隔间里的人影。  
从他的视线看去，濛濛斗室笼罩了一只色泽斑斓的水鬼，他湿成绺条的额发贴服脸颊，长有潮热的眼睛和内里。

“马雪阳?你在这儿干嘛呢?”  
他纳闷地问。

水鬼朝他扬扬手里的烟，雾气弥漫，谁也看不清谁的表情。  
“这开着水，味儿小点。”

神经病。  
张远腹诽，怀疑这人犯了什么癔症，凑过去打算给看看病，他指指点点着那根烟，下唇噘起，似对不良行径嗤之以鼻，语气幼稚，“哼，我去告状了啊。” 

马雪阳下垂的眼角略带疲倦，眼珠被雾气蒸得湿漉漉，睫毛挂露，隔雾脉脉地看着张远，他烟熏哑的嗓子，软绵无力。  
“小叔叔，别对我卖萌啦。”

豆点火星在指间明灭，吞云吐雾中，极悄然地燎烧起一片旖旎。

“你还有脸叫我叔叔——”  
张远笑出声，乐得眼睛弯成弧，对着马雪阳手里残烟，抬抬下巴示意，“那叫叔来一口。”

马雪阳陪着抿嘴笑，突然，眯起眼幽幽地伸出舌头，似红蛇吐信，来回裹弄滤嘴，一边不忘撩翻眼皮，含情凝睇地盯紧张远，故意弄出声响来。  
津液残留了满手满烟，他伸直了细胳膊，黏哒哒地递过去。

张远一眼不落地看着他作恶，几股浓血窜进下腹，笑意逐渐晦暗，面上仍不露声色，只轻声地骂道。  
“你是不是有病啊你。”

那根烟瞬间收回去，最后被咬下一排细小牙印。  
“怎么啦？爱吸不吸。”  
马雪阳柔声地嘀咕。

随即捏起湿透黏身的衣领，撩拨贴服于白皙后颈的黑发。手指在无意识地引诱人，往他身上看，从头到脚。  
衣服已不再有遮羞作用，反添情色，勾勒出柔韧腰身和背沟，长腿是两条柔嫩又温润的曲线，攫夺走所有视线。  
莹白的、亟待被侵犯的躯体，能够激起蓬勃的性欲，是对其的无上褒奖。

这人怎么又瘦了。  
张远却不合时宜地想。

他感觉马雪阳就像一架红粉骷髅，紊乱心神，起惑造业，结下纠缠不清的恶果。  
明明以吸食精气为生，但丁点没修炼到家，郁积在体内怎么也消化不了。

良久静默。  
张远俯身把他抱起来，夺走那根软掉的皱烟，放在嘴边轻啄一口。

四目相对间，近到把彼此的睫毛数清，近到四片嘴唇生长在一起。

热吻比风沙更绵密，张远将那口烟全部渡进马雪阳的食管，熏辣喉咙，逼吞入肺。接着裹含住唇齿，将舌尖轻抵在上颚，刮舔挑逗，化为微弱的唔嗯声。

两人甫一分开，马雪阳立刻低头急喘，泪眼涟涟，捂着嘴剧烈咳嗽起来。

水鬼终于有了人气，张远轻轻地梳理他湿透的额发，温和地叮嘱出声。  
“不会吸，就别逞能，知道了吗?”

马雪阳只觉得牙根酸痒，舌头发麻，腔体全然苦涩，心里却仿若吃了什么糖。  
他呆愣地眨了眨眼，思索了会，声音嘶哑软糯地央求，夹杂着委屈。

 

“我还想吸——能不能再来一口?”

 

空气中，有花洒水汽稀释不掉的欲望在游弋。

 

马雪阳此时，正蛮横地寄生在张远身上，双臂攀紧了脖子，十根透粉的指尖搔挠脊背，又色情地抓捏男人肩头的硬肉。

他高高抬起右腿，想要直直缠在张远腰跨，因肌肤湿滑，徒劳跌落。  
反而不信邪似的一再尝试，表情认真而专注。

张远受不了马雪阳一个劲儿地来回乱蹭，托过那条腿弯，把他压在隔门上，就算搅扰兴致也得出言提醒。  
“…你能不能悠着点？”

怀里的人低下头，啃咬着他喉骨不松口，烤瓷的贝齿也是假的。  
张远觉着自己被毒物蛰了，自觉化形为淫兽同类，在此间放肆地交尾。

马雪阳心里分明是在嫉妒，想让那些鼓胀结实的肌肉都安在自己身上，可以不受欺负，痛痛快快地，像现在这样猛扑过去厮咬。  
谁也不能说他虚软无力。

 

他上半身被人死死箍紧，后背被门硌得生疼，双目绯红，只知道随着张远，毫无章法地落在脸颈的湿吻而哼叫。  
温热停留片刻后，余下点点湿凉。

那些湿凉，连同弥漫的水雾，把他从内到外都被泡透泡皱了，心脏也皱巴巴，搏动再不由自己，在下一个吻来临之前，仿若溺死样窒息。

他似乎觉得冷，打起了小幅度的寒噤。

马雪阳皱着眉打量张远，从这个角度看，一点也不和蔼可亲，俊挺的鼻骨冷漠地刺进眼睛里。

“张远，我不是女的。”  
冷不丁地，马雪阳嘟囔着，啧出一声不耐烦。  
张远停了动作，等着他的下文。

“你…你可以再狠一点…”

他声如蚊呐，类似初通人言的精怪，寡廉鲜耻地求欢。  
那么温柔，全无必要。

张远叹息了声，拿捏住马雪阳的脚踝，对着凸起的膝骨又咬又啃。

接着抬头一眼，就把三十三年漂亮看饱。

 

两个人的意识被谁一齐摘除了。  
张远剥光了自己的衣裤，把性器埋进马雪阳，莹润白嫩的腿间，摆腰挺动。  
他双腿光洁，勾缝处耻毛散软而稀少，羞耻似乎也消弭了。

张远拍着挺翘的圆臀，命令他夹紧，两根欲孽放浪地相互厮磨，细碎的欣快从股间不断蔓延。  
被人逗弄着乳尖，欺凌着性器，马雪阳没过多久就闷声着缴械投降。

随即肩扛起他一条长腿，用淋满清油和白浊的手，劈裂身体最阴雌处，四根指头逐次捅破肉身，在脆弱的肠壁一通乱搅，股间晶莹泛光，黏腻水声阵阵。  
再以轻吻封缄，让他喊疼的权利，都没有。

马雪阳只觉得腿根两片软肉又酸又疼，像被人肢解开来，全身上下不受控。脑子尚在温存里沦陷，猝不及防地，就被粗硬性器操透了身体，鞭挞入里。  
他禁不住变调地大叫出声。

随着高涨浮沉的情浪，淫靡而激烈的交合，那一点痛呼也被性器干软了，变作绵软地哀泣地哼喘。

两片嘴唇，黏连在一起的银丝，因凶猛地动作挣开断裂，除此之外，神智也被割裂成碎碎片片。

湿吻细密而绵长，唇齿和软舌没有什么好吃的，不必一直去吮吸，像是口中甜度比例失调。  
马雪阳在迷蒙中，暗下决心，他的糖浆以后定要限量配给，以免有人随随便便，就喝光他的尊严。

意识回笼，张远只感觉脸唇发痒，怀里人正猫似的对着他胡乱舔吻。  
他捏着马雪阳的下颌，笑问。  
“你能不能老实点？”

马雪阳对他瞟了枚宣软的眼刀，“你有感觉的，你不知道，我知道——”  
接着颇为得意地，伸手摸向翻出红肉的穴口，那未入情巢的一截肉刃，被指腹上的琴茧来回抚弄，粘稠汁液还在流淌。  
他几乎要支撑不住，身体里经络青筋都感受得一清二楚，裹吻出愈发肿胀的形状。

“我快裂啦。”马雪阳神经兮兮地笑，站不稳脚，肩胛在瓷砖上打滑，差点跌落下去给自己开瓢，好让别人看看脑壳里盛了什么秽物。  
张远被吓了一跳，赶紧搂紧了他，牵动黏连处，刺激得闷哼一声。  
“行——但是胜负欲，不要老带到这种事儿上。”

 

视线里，奶白的腿根丰韵尤俏，在交合处，不断地发出肉棒插穴的咕啾咕啾声，臀肉与胯骨撞击着鼓噪，啪啪作响。  
那段不断摇晃的细瘦脚踝，蛰伏几段青筋，像瑕疵，像釉色瓷肌上的冰裂纹。

像价值连城的哥窑，张远好容易托着那一双长腿，自碍事的布料里出土，漂亮到仿佛现世就要来祸害千年。

他正被密匝的肠肉裹吻，括约肌夹得死紧，使理智湮灭。  
今天，只能作一回“千年”。

 

耳畔充斥难耐而断续的淫叫。  
马雪阳跟着起伏，一动一嘤咛，他脚趾蜷曲，双手攒握成拳，指甲快掐进手心里。  
腿间的欲望半软不硬，无助地随着操干上下摆动，不得抚慰，难捱非常。  
他正呜咽而饱含哭腔地呻吟，颤抖着趴在男人肩头，耳鬓厮磨间，未及吞咽的津液溢出唇角，淌湿了张远的左耳，嘴里浑浑噩噩地撒娇，软声哀求，“…摸…摸摸我…”

张远嘶着舌，心里感慨他真够会叫，每一声都精准又狠辣地，把心底长久暗藏的凌辱欲，剜刮得彻彻底底，酣畅淋漓地泼洒满地。  
他一把抓住马雪阳淫玩性器的手，憋闷地笑，“再敢玩自己试试，信不信我把你扔出去。”  
随即牢牢交握住十指，压死它在隔门上。

“你有病吧…”  
马雪阳从牙缝泄出骂声，眉头皱起山峦，满脸羞恼地咬紧下唇，一通徒劳挣扎无果，认命地闭紧了双目。  
接着，他奋力沉腰摆臀，极尽骚浪地凑趣迎合，莲蓬头营造的飘摇风雨下，胸腹莽白雪原的两处花渍，嫣红翘挺。  
嗯嗯唧唧地短吟，喘息凌散，敏感肠肉被粗硬性器捣穿、搅和，把意识也捅得稀烂，胸骨慌乱地颤动，神思不属，除了渴盼更激烈、更汹涌的操弄，别无他想。

 

张远干脆扯了脏衣篓的皮带，把马雪阳的双手捆缚在莲蓬头上，使他整个人受难般高吊起来。

受难者的腺体长得浅，一次进出四番研磨，体内性器作恶地对软肉捣鼓，狠厉又凶神恶煞地开合，像是要把那里倾轧成齑粉，喉咙被逼到挤出濒临崩溃的哭喊。

面目尽数染上激爽灭顶的餍足，马雪阳意乱情迷地，断续地哼出软媚甜腻的笑音。

 

雾气弥漫，无孔不入，过电的快感从尾椎骨，病毒似的传染四肢百骸，在水中电解出氧，成分纯粹，吸入口鼻醉死了两具交媾的躯体，放浪形骸忘乎所以。

愉悦流窜到心底，马雪阳禁不住逸出一丝悲鸣似的叹息。

 

“远哥…我胳膊疼…”  
他喑哑地喊，肠道痉挛着，发起酸麻的前列腺高潮，质感浓郁，波澜起伏着荡漾通身，逼得他像只熟虾躬起脊背，凄惨而短促的哭喊阵阵。

 

汗腺渗出绮丽，眼角分泌蜜露。  
马雪阳形同卑贱的虫豸在巢中高吊，万事于此间坍缩，变作圆小的、污浊的肉穴，像张嘴一样孱弱地翕动。

蜜汁泛滥成灾，精液倾轧而下，滴穿浮花浪蕊。

他觉得委屈，漂亮双目浮出隐秘的、幽微的哀恸，脸上有憷心的哭相。  
男人大股的浓精浇灌入肠，马雪阳随之抽搐着，他捂紧腹部，瞪大眼睛，承受徒劳地排异反应。

即使卑贱如虫豸，假似一只蜜囊蚂蚁，温吞优柔  
，暗琥珀色的腹尾饱胀，乖乖等待别人来吸食。

 

可是没有办法，他的一生只有那一次进巢的机会，直到被榨干的最后一刻，四脚朝天，气韵衰竭，暗琥珀色将息未灭，面皮和身躯干瘪皱老  
。

倏忽间，鼻腔嗅到幽微的樟脑气味——  
他像快要死了。

 

“咳唾千花酿，肌肤百和装；无非口噉沉水，生得满身香。”

 

 

“诶，发什么愣呢？”

如噩梦惊醒，马雪阳从肉体狂欢的白炽状态抽离，伸手一摸，身上被张远盖了层烘干的浴巾，暖和柔软。

“赶紧得走啦。”  
张远摩挲着他的耳垂，抓了几把后脑发丛，把扎眼的额发拨弄好，亲昵自然，一如往常地妥当，熨贴人心。

 

于是他感觉马雪阳默不作声，把尾指蜷起刮掻自己的掌心，偷偷地，在撒一个不做作的娇。

 

真幼稚。

张远握紧了那只手，并决定不搭理他，状似无意地笑问。

“刀刀，你的心病好点儿了吗?”

 

马雪阳再一次，暗骂自己真是矫情到无可救药。


End file.
